


Gasp, The Latkes!

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Tony Stark, Memes, Minor Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The team gets Bucky latke themed shirts to wear for Channuka.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Gasp, The Latkes!

In Avengers Tower, they held a-- now annual-- Channuka party. Bucky had taken to cooking as part of his recovery, and that meant every night of Channuka, he made latkes for everyone whether there was a party or not. After the first year, Tony got him a shirt that said "They have cookies but we have latkes". Gifts weren't really a part of their celebration, but somehow it became A Thing to get Bucky latke shirts. 

In preparation for the second year-- and to celebrate their new relationship-- Tony bought him a shirt that said "I love you a latke". 

This year was tougher since after the party last year, everyone on the team had gotten Bucky latke themed shirts-- except for Natasha, who got him a shirt that said "Why? I do not know, but it's tradition" because every couple months they camped out in front of the television and rewatched Fiddler on the Roof-- and now Tony didn't know what to get him, because all the latke designs he was finding were already in Bucky's dresser. 

The idea came from Bucky giggling at a meme Clint had sent him. Tony didn't really understand why a picture of a cat running with the caption "Gasp! The wontons!" would get that reaction, but a little bit of research later and he was happily submitting a t-shirt design to the best rated screen printing shop in New York-- he would've done in the entire country but none of them were guaranteeing that they could ship it in time. 

It was supposed to be a surprise, only Bucky opened the package when it came in. Bad news, it was no longer a surprise and Tony didn't get to pay for someone to wrap it up all pretty for him in blue and gold. Although Tony did appreciate that he wouldn't have to explain to the poor gift wrapper that yes, he was sure he wanted that particular shade of blue. 

Good news, Bucky saw the front and started positively _cackling_. 

"Do I want to know?" Steve asked when he walked in on that. 

Wordlessly, Bucky turned the shirt around to face him. There was a little cartoon frying pan in the middle with a latke cooking. Above it in italics was the word "GASP", then, beneath the frying pan, "the latkes!".


End file.
